Kilrathi Empire Wiki
Welcome to the Kilrathi Empire Wiki Information, tips, guidance and more for the Clash of Clans clan Kilrathi Empire. The Two Rules #You must make at least one legal attack in every war. An attack counts under either of these conditions: #*Attack with a full army and offensive clan castle troops using appropriate spells and royals. #*Earn three stars. #Be polite in the chat. Build up your clan mates with your words and do not curse. Clan War Our Clan exists to fight and win Clan Wars! Twice a week on Wednesday and Sunday at around 23:00 UTC war will be declared. War is divided up into two 24 days during which all clan members participate. * Preparation Day is the time for preparing your war base and sizing up the opponents. * Battle Day is the time when the actual fighting How To Request Troops During War As the clan has grown in size there are a lot more troop requests and it can be difficult for active donators to know what is wanted. To help reduce confusion and extra discussion in chat - use the following guidelines: # Ask for specific troops #* Don't request - "Anything", "Troops for war", or other nebulous requests. War attacks require the right troops. (When looting it's fine to ask for "Anything") # Describe the minimum level of troops desired. DONATORS: Please do not use the chat to ask a requester what level of troop they want. See these examples. #* "Lvl 4 Dragon" - indicates you want a dragon that will be a 4 or 5 in your castle. #* "Max Hogs" - indicates you want level 5 hogs #* Pekka - Indicates any level Pekka 2-5 is fine. # Ask for all troops needed to fill clan castle. If you are not specific, any filler may be provided. DONATORS: Do not use the chat to ask what filler to use. #* CC size 15 #** Request of "3 Lvl 4 Wizards and 3 archers" is specific #** Request of "Wizards" is harder to fill? # Donators - if you cannot immediately fill the request (i.e. you have to cook a troop first), announce that you are going to donate in the chat. This will let other potential donators avoid cooking troops needlessly. Of course another donator may come on and have the units ready to donate; if they can fill the request faster, they should. Bonus War Immediately following the Wednesday war, a Bonus War will be offered. To participate in the a bonus war you must announce in the chat that you wish to participate. Generally the Bonus War will have smaller participation then the main wars. Clan Membership Clan membership is generally restricted to friends and colleagues of existing members. When requesting to join, state your connection to another member, "Friend of XXX," to speed up the acceptance process. ;Active : Active members are members who frequently participate in war, donate and request clan castle troops, and use the chat appropriately. ;Kicked : A member can be kicked for a rules violation. A short explanation will be provided in the clan chat and to the kicked member. After a 24 hour waiting period, the kicked player may request to rejoin the clan. An elder in the clan may then sponsor the player allowing them to return. ;Inactive : A member who does not participate in war, or donate and receive troops, or participate actively in the chat may be considered inactive. Inactive members may be removed from the clan, but are welcome to rejoin if they become active. ;Permanently Banned : Unfortunately, sometimes a player breaks the rules too often or too egregiously to be allowed to try again. These players must not be admitted back into the clan. If a banned player is found in the clan for any reason, he or she will be kicked out immediately. The list of permanently banned players is kept by the clan leader. Latest activity Fight for Kilrah! Long live the emperor!